1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a air-conditioner, and more particularly to a heat recycling air-conditioner, which uses the heat gained from the cooling water to maintain the temperature stable without using an extra heating device to provide heat to a blower when the temperature is below a predetermined temperature. With such an arrangement, the temperature of the air blown by the blower can be kept stable.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally there are two different techniques used in an air-conditioner. One uses cooling water to provide the necessary heat to maintain the indoor temperature stable, as shown in FIG. 2. The other uses coolant to provide the necessary heat to maintain the indoor temperature stable, as shown in FIG. 3. With reference to FIG. 2, a conventional air-conditioner (20) comprises a condenser (21) with an inlet and an outlet (not numbered), a compressor (22) connected to the condenser (21) and an evaporator (23) connected to both the condenser (21) and the compressor (22). When the cooling water flows out of the condenser (21) and reaches the evaporator (23), the heat of the cooling water will be blown through a heater (24). The heater (24) controlled by a controller (25) is activated when a sensor (26) mounted on the outlet of the air-conditioner detects that the temperature of the discharged air is below a predetermined value and sends out a signal to the controller (25). After the controller (25) receives the signal, the heater (24) is turned on to heat up the air discharged from the evaporator (23), so that, the temperature of the air blown out of the air blower (27) can be kept stable. However, such a structure consumes too much energy. That is, the condenser (21) needs power to operate and also the heater (24) needs power to keep it running. With reference to FIG. 3, an air-conditioner with coolant has a compressor (30) connected to a condenser (32) that is connected to an evaporator (31) that is connected to the compressor (30) to form a closed loop. The coolant flows from the compressor (30) at a high pressure and a high temperature. When the coolant flows through the condenser (32), the heat of the coolant is absorbed by the condenser (32) to cool down the temperature of then coolant. After the low temperature, high pressure coolant comes out of the condenser (32) it passes through a valve and becomes low temperature and low pressure. When going through the evaporator (31), the temperature of the coolant is heated up again to become a coolant with high temperature and low pressure, which in turn once again is pressurized by the compressor (30) to complete the cycle. One good thing about this kind of structure is that it is necessary to add any other heater to heat up the temperature blown by the air blower (33) so there is no concern about energy consumption. However, with such and an arrangement, there is no way to maintain the exhaust temperature stable.
To overcome the noted shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved air-conditioner to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.